French Fries and Milkshakes
by Maximilian Isles
Summary: Emma gets a sudden carving while she is laying in bed with Regina. Rated T for implied sex and nudity


French Fries and Milkshakes

* * *

 **If this story seems familiar, it probably is. My good friend, Rivers in Vegas, is going through a hell of a time right now and has asked me to repost his story on my profile. He has also left me in charge of uploading the sequel, "To Ensure World Peace" once we finish together. He would like to extend a sincere thank to his readers and his heartfelt apologies for this disappearing act. Effective tomorrow his account will be taken down and any messages if wanted can be passed on through me.**

 **Original A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST PUBLISHED WORK ON THIS SITE SO PLEASE BE FAIR BUT GENTLE. LET ME KNOW ON WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON. MY GIRLFRIEND IS A DIEHARD CAPTAIN SWAN SHIPPER SO I WROTE THIS SWAN QUEEN FIC TO SPITE HER BECAUSE EMMA AND REGINA ARE MEANT TO BE.**

 **ALSO...THE ITALICIZED WORDS ARE THOUGHTS...**

* * *

"Hey, Gina?"

"Hmm" came the tired reply.

"Do you think that there is something stronger than the bond of true loves?"

She propped up on her elbow to get a better look at her wife.

"I once read that soulmates shared a bond that was stronger than that of true love."

"Wait. I thought that soul mates and true loves were the same thing?"

"Soul mates are literally one soul split between two people and their connection is so strong and so pure that they could actually feel the emotional distress their other half. It is said that they can even communicate telepathically. But there hasn't been a Soulmate Bond in hundreds maybe even a thousand years. They're extremely rare. Why are you asking all of this, Em?"

The blonde started drawing nonsensical patterns on her wife's back.

"I was just curious. It just seems like everyone here has true love. My parents, Belle and Ruby, Aurora and Philip, Katherine and Frederick, Ariel and Eric, Hell even Hook found his true love with Tink. I would just like to think that we're different than all that. The love I feel for you, Regina, is one I have never felt. You make me feel like I'm finally home. You are the only one I trust with my heart both literally and figuratively. It seems like a true love couple appears every other Tuesday and I don't want to be just another couple. I love you too much for that. So there has to be something stronger. There just has to be. I can feel it in my bones, Reggie. I just love you so much."

Regina was a bit shocked at Emma's speech and could only reply with a simple but meaningful "I love you too, Mrs. Mills".

To say that Emma loved being called Mrs. Mills would be an understatement. Yes, she was attached to her maiden name, who wouldn't be, but changing her name to Mills was proof of how much she loved her wife and son. To leave behind her old life, that's all she wanted to do. Emma Swan was a runner and she would run at the first hint of commitment. Emma Mills, however, was a fighter and she would fight until her last breath to make sure her family was safe. Yes, Emma loved being called Mrs. Mills.

They laid in bed just enjoying each other's company. Each drawing little patterns on whatever skin they could touch. They did this quite often. They would start drawing small little roadmaps on the other's skin and it would always end with another orgasm or two. This time it was different, it was simple intimate touching. There was no need to have another orgasm, no need for carnal release. Oh, but there was need, a need to hold the other and let the strong beats of their hearts sooth away any doubts.

Emma's mind slowly drifted from loving Regina to food. Who would she be if food wasn't a constant thought on the mind? The day Emma Mills stopped thinking about food would be the day that Rumple's heart would be void of darkness.

 _I could definitely go for some French Fries right now. Ooh and a chocolate shake. God that sounds so goo—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Regina's words. Her very **out loud** words.

"Of course you want French Fries, Emma. You always want French Fries. Especially after mind blowing sex, and believe me, tonight was definitely mind blowing." She ended her little statement with a soft nip on the corded muscles of her wife's neck.

"Wait you heard that?"

"Of course I heard that. You said you wanted fries and a shake." She gave an annoyed huff and raised an eyebrow as to say "duh, you idiot"

"I didn't say I wanted fries, I THOUGHT about having fries. My mouth never moved."

Chocolate eyes snapped to emerald and held.

"But that means that I just...But we...Why now?"

"I don't know Gina. Maybe it was because we didn't know telepathy was a thing between us? Maybe that's how the bond is formed? The couple has to know that it's an option and if they're Soul Mates then the connection is established? I mean I've always been able to tell when you are lying, and I always seem to know when you need me because you have mini panic attacks when you think about your past. I don't know, baby. _All that matters is that we have the connection now. And I love you so much. Also I love seeing you in red."_

"I love you too, Em. And I know you do" she added a wink for emphasis.

 _"This is going to be so much fun during council meetings! We can make fun of all the idiots that think they know what's best for your town."_

"I agree"

"But Gina, seriously. I want fries and a milkshake. Can you please get me some?"

The brunette didn't stand a chance when Emma, or Henry for that matter, pulled their puppy dog eyes. The Evil Queen would gladly kneel under the gaze of those eyes.

"As you wish, princess" she waved her hand and the fries and shake materialized on a small tray in Emma's lap.

"I swear, Emma you have the cravings of a pregnant woman" Regina said as she sat up to join her wife for their midnight snack.

"Why would would tarnish a perfectly good chocolate milkshake with the saltiness of fries is beyond me."

Yet every time you would see Regina dip a fry into the shake then pop it into her mouth.

The blonde dropped her gave to the milkshake in her lap as if it alone would give her the answers of the universe and tell her how to cure cancer. "Well you remember that blue smoke that filled our room on our wedding night and we thought it was just a prank? We ended up going to Gold anyway because you said it was magical smoke?"

"Yes. Gold said our son did it but Henry was with your parents that night and he doesn't have magic. Gold was just saying that to get under our skin. You know that." She gave a curious look to her lover wondering where this conversation was going.

"He wasn't lying. Our son caused that smoke." "Emma what do you mean our son? We only have one s-" her eyes went just as wide as Emma's grin.

They made eye contact again.

"You mean-" she glanced down to her wife's stomach.

"Yep." She popped a fry in her mouth. "I'm pregnant and Regina Mills you are undoubtedly, 100 percent the father. Whale said I was about 9 weeks."

The smile Regina gave was enough to light up all of Storybrooke for another 30 years.

"We're going to have a baby, Emma."

"Well—"

"Well what, Em? We are going to have a baby, right. You are going to keep it aren't you?" She was about to start getting frantic. How could her wife do this? Give her hope of a child and then rip it away as if it were a toy. This so unf—

"Of course I'm keeping the baby, Gina. I would love to have your children."

"Then what is the problem, darling? Why are dragging out 'well' like you have bad news?"

"It's not bad news, babe. Trust me. It's just Whale wanted to do an ultrasound to confirm it and before I could protest because I wanted you to be there, I heard the heartbeats."

"Heartbeats? As in more than one?"

"As in 3. Gold was right, our child did cause the smoke. He was just wrong about the number."

After the initial shock of finding out she was going to have three babies, three SONS for that matter, Regina lit up like a Christmas tree again.

"God, I love you, Emma Swan Mills. 3 babies. I can't believe this"

"And I love you, Regina Mills."

They sealed their declaration of love with a kiss. A kiss that showed every ounce of love, passion and devotion that they had for one another.

"I can't wait to tell your mother, Em."

"You still hate my mother. And that cat got the canary smile is a little too Evil Queeny." She was getting uneasy about this. The Evil Queen-Cat-caught-the –canary smile was a little unnerving.

"Yes. But I bet her reaction to me getting you pregnant is going to be better than the one when we told her we were dating."

"Gina, we didn't tell her we were dating. She caught you plowing into me from behind with a 9 inch royal purple strap on like making me orgasm was the answer on how to ensure world peace."

"Semantics."

The blonde outwardly groaned.

"There's no stopping you is there" she asked as she popped in the last milkshake covered fry.

"Nope."

"Can you at least make sure there's something soft around this time? I don't want her to crack open her head when she faints."

"Well your father will probably faint first and he all know he has a hard head so he'll be ok. Your mother will probably faint on top of him." The Evil Queen was back and she was giddy.

 _God, she's going to have way too much fun with this._

 _Oh yes I am, baby, yes I am._


End file.
